


Homecoming

by janescott



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Reunion, post-main game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus is dead. Now Ellana can stop, breathe and spend some time with the woman that she loves. :)  Set post-main, so no Trespasser spoilers. This is ... short and sweet, I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by magenta, who steps up for me every time even when we don't share a fandom, and my favourite llama, etharei. Thanks! :)

It’s over. That’s what Ellana tells herself, over and over again in her head as they all head back to Skyhold.

Well - not all, no. Morrigan is gone, and Solas - Ellana shakes her head, as though to dislodge an unwelcome intruder. She had counted Solas as a close friend - not as close perhaps as Cassandra or Dorian - but someone she could rely on. But now … 

It’s over. That’s what really matters. That’s all that matters. Corypheus is dead, the threat that had been looming over Thedas for so long is dealt with - nothing now but a story for bards. Absurdly, Ellana hopes that the stories the songs tell of her are flattering. She shakes that thought off as she hands her horse over to Master Dennett’s care.

A tired laugh bubbles up out of nowhere, and she feels an arm come around her shoulders, the familiar scents of leather and lyrium enough to ground her in the present.

“I don’t know about you,” Dorian says as he guides her towards the main outer staircase, “but I am planning on getting completely obliterated. We have earned it.”

“Hear, hear,” Bull rumbles from Dorian’s other side and Ellana laughs again, soft and short this time as she leans against Dorian, soaking in his quiet strength. Cassandra is on her other side, Vivienne, Blackwall and Sera just behind them and Cole is ranging about, uncharacteristically restless. 

“That … sounds good to me,” she says, absurdly proud of how steady her voice is. 

Krem and the other Chargers barrel up to them then, slapping Bull on the back and generally making enough noise to cancel out Ellana’s own thoughts for a while. It’s oddly restful.

As they reach the base of the staircase, Ellana reaches out her hand, and feels Cassandra take it, her familiar, calloused palm enough to ground Ellana in the present. 

It’s over, it’s over, it’s over.

Leliana, Cullen and Josephine are waiting for her at the top of the stairs and Creators, she needs - Josephine steps forward as Cassandra lets go of her hand, and Ellana all but falls into the welcoming embrace of Josephine’s arms.

“It is over, my love,” Josephine murmurs, unconsciously echoing Ellana’s own thoughts. “It is over, you are safe and you are with me, and I love you.”

Ellana tightens her arms around Josephine’s waist, and breathes in her scent - ink and candle wax and the light floral scent she wears every day.

“Come, love. We have prepared a celebration - a feast. It is not every day that you can say you saved the world, after all.”

Ellana breathes out a small laugh against Josephine’s neck and allows herself to be drawn into Skyhold’s main hall, and into the joy of the celebration - the joy of survival and friendship and love that awaits her.

She makes sure that she speaks to everyone, to all of her companions and friends who have saved her life in so many unexpected ways. 

When she finally reaches Josephine, Ellana is equally elated and exhausted; ready to leave the party behind and steal some quiet moments before the work of the Inquisition begins again in the new world. 

Josephine is fussing over something - cakes, or wine, or - Ellana’s not sure but it’s so very _Josephine_ that her heart aches for a moment, before she reaches out and catches Josephine’s free hand - the other holding the inevitable clipboard. 

She kisses the tips of Josephine’s fingers, deftly avoiding the pen that Josephine is gripping, and laughs lightly.

“Ma vhenan - stop. The party is wonderful. Everyone is having a marvellous time. Please - breathe.”

Josephine takes in a breath and for a moment Ellana isn’t sure if she’s going to go off on another tangent, but then a wry smile twists Josephine’s mobile mouth and she laughs.

“I just - I wanted everything to be perfect for you.”

“It _is_ perfect. Everyone I care about in one place, celebrating life and love? What could be better than that? But Josephine … as wonderful as this is … now, I want - can we -”

Ellana sighs as the words fail her, but Josephine knows, like she always does. She puts her clipboard and pen down on a nearby table and slots her fingers through Ellana’s. “Of course. Come, love. Let us steal some time alone while we may.”

Ellana lets Josephine tug her towards the door leading up to her quarters. She follows easily, eagerly; ready for a different kind of celebrating.

They get about halfway up the staircase when Ellana can’t take more of not _touching_ and presses Josephine against the wall, finally claiming her mouth in the kind of kiss she has been wanting to give her all night - deep and hard. 

Josephine’s mouth opens under her own on a quiet exhale, and soon she is kissing Ellana back with just as much passion.

They stop twice more before making it to Ellana’s room. Josephine’s hair is half-undone by then and Ellana’s tunic is nearly completely unbuttoned.

The room - when they finally make it there and are able to close out the world behind them - is lit by warm braziers and a blazing fire. The shadows seem to dance and flicker as Ellana leads Josephine to the bed.

They fumble through and out of their clothes, stopping often for more kisses, until Ellana feels drunk on them - heady and light, like bubbles in sparkling wine.

And then - oh. She props herself up on an elbow and just - stares. Josephine’s skin all but glows in the light of the nearest brazier, casting shadows that Ellana wants to chase with her tongue. She finds her favourite beauty mark, just over the curve of Josephine’s hip, and presses her lips to it before moving over and up and down - Ellana feels the night before her start to dissolve into impressions, though she tries her best to hold on to as much of it as she can.

A thumb grazing over one dark nipple, followed by her tongue, making Josephine arch up on the bed and let out a small “oh”. Fingers slipping easily inside and the scent of Josephine’s arousal, heady and heavy on Ellana’s tongue as she presses in, and in until Josephine clenches around her, a soft cry escaping her lips.

Josephine’s floral scent surrounding Ellana as they kiss and kiss, Josephine’s taste on the tip of her tongue, where Ellana keeps her safe; keeps her where she needs her the most.

Ellana not wanting to let Josephine go, but Josephine managing with her clever, clever fingers to slide her hand between Ellana’s legs, murmuring in her ear all the while, her accent thickening and her breath ghosting over Ellana’s skin as she falls apart under Josephine’s familiar touch.

“Let go, my love, let go,” Josephine whispers just before Ellana finds her peak - “You are safe, and I love you and let go …”

Ellana feels as though she is coming forever, her mouth pressed against Josephine’s in a messy, unco-ordinated kiss that is all tongue and breath and everything.

She sighs against Josephine’s skin as she tumbles down the other side, so tangled that she cannot tell where she ends and Josephine begins.

She rests her head on Josephine’s chest so she can hear the thrum-thrum-thrum of Josephine’s heart as she plays with the short strands of Ellana’s hair.

Ellana is still exhausted, and still elated and now - finally after the end of all things - she is home.


End file.
